The Unknown Destination Tales
by Tw1stedRose
Summary: This is a parody of one of Geoffery Chaucer's works.  This parody is a story about a group of characters who wake in the middle of the woods and have no clue how to get out or where they're going.
1. Prologue

Note from Author: This is my second story I decided to post. This is a parody to _The Canterbury Tales _by Geoffrey Chaucer. I wrote this for an English project. We were to make a prologue that described characters, and then write one of the character's tales. I decided to go ahead and finish writing all of the tales so I can post it on here. It might be a while though. This story make references to several other works, movies, shows, etc. See if anyone can guess them. (I should have a contest. If you can name some of the books, movies, etc. post them in the reviews.) My friends thought Bridget was supposed to be me. You can say that I guess. Anyway, what we write reflects who we are. Bridget is sort of like me, but she was supposed to be similar to a character from a Novel. I'll post the other works this is a parody of once I finish the whole story. I'm actually finding references to works that weren't meant to be there. This story really is a reflection of what interests me. Hey, I got an perfect score on it. It was an A+ project. Enjoy!!!

_**A group of strange and different characters awake from unconsciousness in the middle of some woods. There is two paths they can choose from. They decide to split up into two groups to try to escape. They have no idea where they are going or what awaits for either group. The narrator is a friendly and very observant demon, Jasmine, who goes with one of the groups of seven. She decides to record the events for future reference.**_

A group of characters rose with a start.

What brought them all here and not way apart

Was a mystery to all, me included.

We were trapped in the woods we all waited

For someone to speak to give us a clue

As to why we were all here; No one knew

There was two ways out, two trails with no end.

The fourteen of us split, the trails would send

Us to the next destination. We were

Split into groups by a wizard, a sir.

We knew not the others in our group or

Thiers, the group I went with, I will tell more.

-

The first I'll describe, Edmund was his name.

He was wild and sly, nowhere near tame.

And he was a vampire white and pale.

Cold and stone-like was this beautiful male.

His hair was black and his eyes were bright gold

Just like the moon in the sky, round and bold.

He wore a long midnight black velvet cape.

His neck wore a pendant, a cross its shape.

His voice was a sweet melody of sound.

His steps never made a noise on the ground.

He walked with grace and seemed to be lonely.

He was cunning and he thought about only

Killing and drinking blood. That is all he

Wanted. And that, a human girl could see.

-

The human girl, Bridget, full of despair,

Hated the way the vampire did stare.

She was unsure of the future. What would

It hold? She would run away if she could,

But she was a klutz, she knew it was true.

A damsel in distress, was she, she knew.

This was not reality, these creatures

Do not exist. Or do they? The features

Of the events seemed real enough. She knew

It was no use to worry, this was new

To her. She wore old blue jeans and a white

Tank. Her eyes were bright blue, her mouth shut tight,

There would be nothing for her to yet say.

Her wavy brown hair in the wind did sway.

The vampire could not resist the urge

To kill; to protect a werewolf did emerge.

-

A werewolf named Jake, the girl he did save.

He lived in mystery, in a cave.

He was loyal to his comrades and those

He knew were good. No threat did he pose

Except when he lost his temper and that

Rarely happened. He was calm like a cat.

I despised him. He was warm, ugly, and fast.

An enormous black shadow he did cast.

His green eyes were friendly yet cunning. His

Long shaggy fur was blonde. He was hard to miss.

His teeth were shiny white. He was our host.

A leader of our group, next to a ghost.

-

Jasper, the ghost was all pale and pure white.

His body displayed a radiant light.

He was transparent, got in no one's way.

He would pass through trees , but I knew he would stay.

I could tell he was from Medieval times

From his clothes. All he did was talk in rhymes;

I think that part greatly affected me.

He was always filled with sadness, not glee,

Effortlessly floating above the ground

While others stared in awe without a sound.

He had no color except that of a pearl,

And seemed to have fallen for a pirate girl.

-

The pirate, Lizz, was greedy and dirty.

I could not see how the ghost found her pretty.

She stood for her beliefs and remained strong.

She was independent, but not for long.

We all needed each other, that was a fact.

She didn't seem to tolerate this pact.

Her eyes were dark brown, while her hair wild red.

She was quiet, but her best quote she said,

"Remember this as the one special day,

That you almost caught the Captain, Lizz May."

She loved her life, was enthusiastic,

For no other career would she dare pick.

She was not scared, she loved an adventure,

Even if she lost her life or her culture.

-

Few seemed to notice the ninja hinder.

This person was of an unknown gender.

Dressed completely in black; no skin showing.

Kumba was the name I went without knowing

Until I saw it written on the straps

That kept the two swords on the back and wraps

Around in an X. This person was shy

And never said a thing. We could not pry

Any information, not a word out.

"What is this about?" I wanted to shout.

The ninja was flexible and quick to

Respond. There was more I wish I knew.

The ninja was graceful with every step

And in the shadows this person had kept.

-

The pirate thought they should all tell some tales.

Pirates are known for their wondrous tales.

The vampire craved this a contest to choose

Who would decide the game plan we would use

If we were ever in any real danger.

I was chosen to be like a ranger

And make sure everyone played by the rules

I was the judge and I knew all the rules.

Who would go first? We all wanted to know.

The human girl claimed she was a true pro

At telling wonderful stories she knew.

She would go first decided the whole crew.

_**Lizz decided that everyone should tell stories to distract themselves while on their way to the unknown. Edmund decides they should make it a contest to see who will choose their plans if some unexpectant disaster appears. (Clearly he hated the idea of the Werewolf as the leader.) Everyone agrees and Jasmine is chosen to record and judge the stories. The human girl decides to tell her story first.**_


	2. Bridget's Tale

_**Bridget is a girl who is always dreaming. She dreams about magic and her prince charming. She's always wanted to believe magical creatures existed, but now that she can see them, she's not sure if they're real. She believes she's dreaming at first, so of course, her story is about a girl dreaming about magic and her Prince Charming.**_

Bridget's Tale

There once was a young, sad teenage girl.

Her unique name was none other than Pearl.

She dreamed of magic and powers unknown to us

And against being normal put up a fuss.

She wished the myths she heard were true about

Dragons and knights who took the heroic route.

She would trade her current life for any sign

That magic existed in our world at any time.

-

Then she met a young boy of seventeen

Who was nice and caring, but not mean.

They hung out constantly and became close friends

And knew their relationship would never end.

That is when she found out he was an angel.

By the way, did you know his name was Mel?

He taught her to fly all through the air,

And treat the sick and poor with love and care.

She had finally found her place in this world

With this strange boy with the white hair that curled.

-

He always would dress in nothing but white.

He had wings and from his body came a light.

His eyes were the lightest blue you ever saw

And his voice was sweet and he was tall.

He loved to be with Pearl and knew they were

Meant to be. Nothing sinister could stir

That could ever keep them apart for long.

They never even believed they could be wrong.

-

She finally had the powers she wanted

And someone whose love for her never rotted.

Nothing could stop her now that she was filled

With joy that conquered the sadness it had killed.

But what she did not know would hurt her soon

After the sun rose and down came the moon.

The stars disappeared and the day was light.

Her alarm did know that the time was right.

-

She woke with a sigh and got out of bed.

"It was all a dream," was all she said

Before returning to school on this new day.

Then she would come home and on her bed lay

Until she fell asleep and dreamt again.

Then the story started all over again.

**_Everyone agreed her story was sad and inspiring. They had all had dreams that had never come true. The Pirate decides to tell her story next._**


End file.
